


Come Home with Me

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2020, and its only day eight, this one almost didn't come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Y/n doesn't want to move in together, but Spencer does.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Come Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

> 8- where did everybody go?: “Don’t say goodbye”, abandoned, isolation
> 
> TW: Kidnapping, isolation, negative thoughts

The shed was dark, damp and completely silent. If there was someone in there with you, you had no way of knowing. Your eyes created figures and monsters in the dark. You knew they weren’t real, but you continued to see them. You watched them reach out to touch you.You felt fingers on you and hands grab you. The silence was nearly deafening. So you closed your eyes and tried to remember how you got here instead. 

It took you a minute but you remembered offering to go pick up Chinese food while the team poured over a case. Garcia ordered and you went to go pick it up. It was late, nearing ten pm and the Chinese restaurant was poorly lit. You weren’t too worried but tried to hurry out of there regardless of your FBI training. You put the takeout bag on the floor of your backseat when you felt a gloved hand around your mouth and an arm around your waist. The last thing you remember was being shoved roughly into a dark van. 

Your hands were sore and tied behind your back with what felt like duct tape. You could probably break out of them but you had no way of knowing what was outside of the shed. The silence made the voices in your head that much louder. You and Spencer had gotten into an argument before you left. 

\----  
“We can talk about this when I get back. I gotta pick up the food.”

“Why are you running away from this?” Spencer asked, dropping his tone so anyone passing by wouldn’t hear.

“I’m not, but we are in the middle of a case and I have food to pick up. This really isn’t the best time to ask me to move in with you.” You said picking up your purse and pulling it over your shoulder.

“Just say you don’t want to date me anymore.”

“Spence… You don’t mean that.” You said quietly,trying to read him. Spencer’s face was devoid of any emotion. “Look I have to go, but we can talk about this when I get back. OK?” Spencer didn’t say anything, he just walked back to the conference room. Garcia was watching the two of you and turned away when you locked eyes.  
\-----

Your thoughts grew louder as the silence grew heavier. ‘Spencer hates you. He’s going to break up with you. You don’t deserve him.’

“Shut up.” you muttered hoarsely to yourself. There was no good reason for you not to move in with Spencer. You were always at his place anyway. ‘As soon as I get out of here I’m going to tell him that I want to move in.’

Hours dragged by, or maybe it was days. You had no idea and no way of telling how much time had passed. No one ever came into the shed. Your throat was dry and you were starving. You closed your eyes, “Maybe sleep will take the edge off.’ you thought drifting off to sleep.

\----  
As soon as you woke up you could tell exactly where you were. The blinding fluorescent lights, the inssensent beeping, the nauseating smell of antiseptic and the rough blankets that were never comfortable. “You’re awake!” Spencer said leaning over and stroked your hair away from your face. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't had any sleep in days. 

“Yeah.” You nodded hoarsely.

“You were really dehydrated when we found you. How are you feeling?”

“I want to move in with you.” you said firmly.

“Y/n, we can talk about that later.”Spencer shook his head.

“Spence, I’m serious. No more saying goodbye and going home alone. I want to move in with you.”

“Are you sure? You’re not just saying that?” his face lit up.

“I’m positive.”


End file.
